mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maritime Junior A Hockey League
The Maritime Junior Hockey League (MHL) is a Junior A ice hockey league under Hockey Canada, a part of the Canadian Junior Hockey League. It consists of 4 teams from New Brunswick and 1 team from PEI, which make up the Roger Meek Division, and 6 teams from Nova Scotia which make up the Maurice Bent Division. The winner of the MJAHL playoffs competes for the Fred Page Cup against the winners of the Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League and the Central Junior A Hockey League. The winner of the Fred Page Cup then moves on to compete for the Canadian National Junior A Championships, the Royal Bank Cup. Originally known as the Metro Valley Junior Hockey League, the league was founded in 1967 by Fred McGillivray and Louie Lewis of Halifax, Nova Scotia and Don Stewart of Berwick, Nova Scotia as a Junior "B" level hockey league. Originally an exclusively Nova Scotia hockey league, it included 6 teams: East Hants Junior Penguins, Halifax Colonels, Dartmouth Hoyts, Windsor Royals, Kentville Riteways, and Berwick Shell Juniors. 1968 saw the Truro Bearcats and Amherst Ramblers replace the teams from Kentville and Berwick. In 1971–72 the New Glasgow Bombers and the Pictou Maripacs entered the league. Stellarton and a new Kentville franchise entered the league in 1973 and 1974 respectively. In 1977, still known as the "Metro Valley", the league entered into the Tier II Junior "A" level. The jump to Junior "A" was, in theory, to be a catalyst for the development of the league. The Cole Harbour Colts (Scotia Colts), who entered the league in 1976, became the first team in league history to host the national championship, then known as the Centennial Cup, in 1980. The 1983 season saw the expansion of the Moncton Midland Hawks of Moncton, New Brunswick, the league's first non-Nova Scotia team. The Hawks came from the New Brunswick Junior Hockey League and are now known as the Dieppe Commandos. In 1986, the league expanded to Antigonish and the Scotia Colts, again, hosted the Centennial Cup. The Summerside Western Capitals of the Island Junior Hockey League, Prince Edward Island's junior hockey league, hosted the 1989 Centennial Cup. In 1991, Summerside and Charlottetown of Prince Edward Island left the IJHL and joined the newly dubbed "Maritime Junior A Hockey League". The IJHL is still PEI's premier Junior league, but now is only a Junior "B" league. The winner of the IJHL's playoffs compete for the Don Johnson Cup, the Maritime Junior "B" Championship. In 1996–97 the league consisted of the Amherst Ramblers, Antigonish Bulldogs, Charlottetown Abbies, East Hants Penguins, Dartmouth Oland Exports, Moncton Gagnon Beavers, Saint John Alpines, and Summerside Western Capitals. At the beginning of the season the league welcomed the Cape Breton Islanders and Restigouche River Rats but unfortunately the Saint John Alpines did not survive the season. The league should have pride in this season as the Summerside Western Capitals won the leagues first ever National Title. The Summerside Western Capitals hosted the Royal Bank Cup and on the home ice of the Cahill Stadium, won the 1997 Royal Bank Cup championship game by a score 4–3 against the South Surrey Eagles. The Truro Bearcats joined the league in 1997–98 but this was overshadowed by the failure of the Cape Breton Islanders which had become the Glace Bay Miners. With the arrival of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League Cape Breton Screaming Eagles, they folded part way through the season leaving the league with nine teams again. During the 1998–99 season two teams changed their names. The first was the Dartmouth Oland Exports when they moved to the Halifax Forum to become the Halifax Oland Exports. The second was the 1998–99 MJAHL champions, Restigouche River Rats, as they changed their name to the Campbellton Tigers. Old LogoA tenth team was added for the 2000–2001 season, the Miramichi Timberwolves. At the same time the East Hants Penguins moved to Dartmouth and became the Scotia Dairy Queen Blizzard. At the end of the 2001–02 season the league approved the transfer of the Blizzard to Yarmouth. The Yarmouth Motormart Mariners began play in September 2002. In early 2003 the league governors approved expansion into Woodstock, N.B. with the Slammers beginning play in the 2003–04 season. The league got their second national Championship when the Halifax Oland Exports won the 2002 Royal Bank Cup on home ice. One year later, after financial trouble with Oland Brewery, the franchise's name was changed to Halifax Team Pepsi. In the spring of 2004, the Weeks Hockey Organization bought the club, moved it to New Glasgow and renamed it the Weeks Crushers. On that same day Halifax got a new team as they were granted an expansion franchise, the Halifax Wolverines. In the spring of 2008, the MJAHL had some big changes. On 15 April, the Antigonish Bulldogs announced that they were applying for a leave of absence for one year.1 On 26 April, the Bulldogs had to choose between two groups trying to buy the team and relocate it. The first group would move the franchise to New Richmond, Quebec. The other was a group based in Halifax and they would relocate the team to the Halifax area. At the Board of Governors meeting that day, the proposal to relocate the Antigonish franchise to New Richmond, Quebec was not considered to be in the best interests of the league and its members. The Goverors did leave the door open to the sale to a Halifax group and a move to Metro Halifax. The sale and relocation of the franchise to Halifax was later approved. At the same Governors meeting, in response to the decision to leave the door open on the sale of the Bulldogs, the owners of the Halifax Wolverines announced their plans to move to Bridgewater. The Governors voted on the decision and it was approved.2. Following a name the team contest, the franchise was dubbed the Bridgewater Lumberjacks. Later that week on 29 April, the Moncton Beavers announced that they had failed to come to terms on a new lease for the Tim Hortons 4-Ice centre and had subsequently moved themselves to the neighboring city of Dieppe. The team was renamed the Dieppe Commandos3. Rounding out this very busy month in the history of the MJAHL was the Charlottetown Abbies decision, on 1 May, to apply for a leave of absence for one year, which ended up being accepted.4 The Halifax franchise (former Antigonish Bulldogs) announced on 22 August 2008, that the club would be known as the Halifax Lions. This was the name of the successful Halifax team in the 1980s.5 The current MJAHL has eleven teams, down from a maximum of twelve at one time. The league has hosted the Royal Bank Cup and Centennial Cup seven times, winning twice. MJAHL teams have also won three Fred Page Cups as the Junior "A" Eastern Canadian Champions to earn the right to compete for the Royal Bank Cup. The league hired its first professional full time League President in 2003, Vernon Doyle. In 2010, the league dropped the "A" from their name and changed their abbreviation to "MHL". For the Eastern Regional playoffs, see Fred Page Cup.For the National Championship, see 2011 Royal Bank Cup.From the 1970s until 1991, the Callaghan Cup was the Atlantic Junior A Championship of Canada. The winners of New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland and Labrador would playdown for this trophy during the Hewitt-Dudley Memorial Trophy and Manitoba Centennial Cup playdowns. In 1991, the Callaghan Cup became exclusive to the MJAHL. The Callaghan Cup was their championship trophy until after the 2006 playoffs, when it was replaced by the Kent Cup, Metro Valley Jr. B Champions *1968 Windsor Royals *1969 East Hants Penguins *1970 Truro Bearcats *1971 Truro Bearcats *1972 Truro Bearcats *1973 New Glasgow Bombers *1974 Truro Bearcats *1975 Dartmouth Arrows *1976 Truro Bearcats Metro Valley Jr. A Champions *1977 Dartmouth Arrows *1978 Cole Harbour Colts *1979 Halifax Lions *1980 Cole Harbour Colts *1981 Cole Harbour Colts *1982 Halifax Lions *1983 Halifax Lions *1984 Halifax Lions *1985 Cole Harbour Colts *1986 Moncton Hawks *1987 Dartmouth Fuel Kids *1988 Halifax Lions *1989 Moncton Hawks *1990 Amherst Ramblers *1991 Halifax Jr. Canadians Callaghan Cup Champions *1992 Halifax Mooseheads *1993 Antigonish Bulldogs *1994 Antigonish Bulldogs *1995 Moncton Gagnon Beavers *1996 Dartmouth Oland Exports *1997 Summerside Western Capitals *1998 Restigouche River Rats *1999 Charlottetown Abbies *2000 Halifax Oland Exports *2001 Antigonish Bulldogs *2002 Halifax Oland Exports *2003 Charlottetown Abbies *2004 Campbellton Tigers *2005 Truro Bearcats *2006 Woodstock Slammers Kent Cup Champions *2007 Truro Bearcats *2008 Yarmouth Mariners *2009 Summerside Western Capitals *2010 Woodstock Slammers *Cape Breton Islanders/Glace Bay Miners *Charlottetown Abbies *Dartmouth Arrows/Eagles/Fuel Kids/Pepsi *Kentville Colonels *Saint John Alpines *Truro Bearcats (1977-1983) (Joined MJAHL again in 1997 with new franchise) *Valley Wildcats *Windsor Royals *1967 – Metro Valley Junior Hockey League is founded at Junior B level *1968 – Amherst Ramblers join league *1969 – Six teams take part in 1969–70: East Hants Penguins, Truro Bearcats, Amherst Ramblers, Dartmouth Arrows, Windsor Royals, and Halifax Colonels *1972 – Nine teams take part in 1972–73: New Glasgow Bombers, Truro Bearcats, East Hants Penguins, Pictou Maripacs, Amherst Ramblers, Windsor Royals, Halifax Blazers, Chester Ravens, and Dartmouth Arrows *1973 – Stellarton Spitfires join league *1975 – Stellarton Spitfires leave league *1975 – Pictou Maripacs leave league *1975 – Halifax Blazers are renamed Halifax Centennials *1975 – Kentville Colonels join league *1976 – Cole Harbour Colts join league *1976 – New Glasgow Bombers leave league *1977 – League is promoted to Junior A *1977 – Halifax Centennials are renamed Halifax Lions *1977 – East Hantz Penguins leave league *1977 – Chester Ravens leave league *1978 – Windsor Royals expelled from league mid-season for short roster *1980 – Kentville Colonels leave league *1980 – Valley Wildcats join league *1983 – Truro Bearcats fold mid-season (November) *1983 – Moncton Hawks join league from New Brunswick Junior Hockey League *1984 – Valley Wildcats leave league *1986 – Antigonish Bulldogs join league *1987 – Dartmouth Arrows renamed Dartmouth Fuel Kids *1988 – Dartmouth Fuel Kids renamed Dartmouth Eagles *1989 – Dartmouth Eagles renamed Dartmouth Pepsis *1989 – Halifax Lions renamed Halifax DQ Blizzards *1990 – Moncton Hawks renamed Moncton Classics *1990 – Halifax DQ Blizzards renamed Halifax Canadians *1991 – Metro Valley Junior Hockey League is renamed Maritime Junior A Hockey League *1991 – Charlottetown Abbies and Summerside Western Capitals join league from Island Junior Hockey League *1991 – Halifax Canadians renamed Halifax Mooseheads *1991 – Moncton Classics renamed Moncton-Dieppe Classics *1992 – Dartmouth Pepsis leave league *1993 – Moncton-Dieppe Classics become Moncton-Dieppe Beavers *1993 – Halifax Mooseheads renamed Halifax Oland Exports *1994 – Moncton-Dieppe Beaves renamed Moncton Beavers *1994 – Amherst Ramblers renamed Amherst Mooseheads *1994 – Charlottetown Abbies take one year leave *1995 – Charlottetown Abbies return to league *1995 – Saint John Alpines join league *1995 – Halifax Oland Exports renamed Dartmouth Oland Exports *1995 – Cole Harbour Colts move and are renamed East Hants Penguins *1996 – Restigouche River Rats join league *1996 – Cape Breton Islanders join league *1997 – Saint John Alpines fold mid-season (January) *1997 – Truro Bearcats join league *1997 – Cape Breton Islanders leave league *1998 – Dartmouth Oland Exports move and are renamed Halifax Oland Exports *1998 – Amherst Mooseheads renamed Amherst Ramblers *1999 – Restigouche River Rats renamed Campbellton Tigers *2000 – Miramichi Timberwolves join league *2000 – East Hants Penguins become Dartmouth DQ Blizzard *2002 – Dartmouth DQ Blizzard become Yarmouth Mariners *2003 – Halifax Oland Exports become Halifax Team Pepsi *2003 – Woodstock Slammers join league *2004 – Halifax Team Pepsi become Weeks Crushers *2004 – Halifax Wolverines join league *2005 – Campbellton Tigers become Restigouche Tigers *2008 – Charlottetown Abbies leave league *2008 – Halifax Wolverines become Bridgewater Lumberjacks *2008 – Halifax Lions join league *2008 – Moncton Beavers become Dieppe Commandos *2009 – Restigouche Tigers return as the Campbellton Tigers *2010 – Halifax Lions become Metro Marauders *2010 – Maritime Junior A Hockey League changes their name to Maritime Hockey League